Recuerdos
by Gaby Whitlock
Summary: Pucca&Garu. — Solo recuerdo cuando éramos niños… cuando te solía perseguir por toda la aldea… y cuando tú me… — tragó saliva —…odiabas. Garu frunció el ceño por la repentina y errada confesión de su novia.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Boo Kyoung Kim.**

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>ecuerd_o_s

.

**.**

_._

Abrazándose el uno al otro, se encontraban dos adolescentes sentados a la orilla del río de la aldea Sooga; ambos contemplando la hermosa luna llena que había en esa noche. Pucca tenía su cabeza recostada contra el hombro de Garu, y este la abrazaba por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo. Los dos adolescentes, observaban el maravilloso cielo, no solo la luna, sino también la inmensa cantidad de estrellas que había.

Ya no eran esos niños de hace tiempo atrás. Garu ya había recuperado su honor y el de su familia; por lo cual había dejado su voto de silencio, y a su vez, Pucca también. Ahora ambos podían hablar tranquilamente, pero eso sí, Garu era bastante reservado en cuanto hablar se trataba, al contrario de Pucca que una vez que empezó hablar, costaba un poco para que callara.

A sus 18 años, Garu era un adolescente alto, un poco flaco, pero bien formado. Su cara dejo atrás los rasgos infantiles, para dar paso a unos rasgos varoniles, o como Pucca solía nombrar: Rasgos bastantes Sexys. Seguía usando sus dos característicos moños, solo que dejando unos rebeldes mechones sueltos y su vestimenta seguía siendo las misma, solo que más casual.

Pucca, a sus tiernos 17 años, era una jovencita muy hermosa, su cuerpo era desarrollo, sin embargo, no era tan alta. Continuó usando sus moños, y muy rara vez soltaba su cabello. Ahora usaba vestidos rojos a la mitad del muslo, bastante ceñidos a su cuerpo. Lo que causaba bastantes miradas de envidia por parte de las muchachas, y miradas de deseo por parte de los muchachos. Pero las miradas que más amaba eran las que le dirigía su novio Garu.

— ¿En qué piensas? — preguntó el ninja con su profunda y aterciopelada voz.

Pucca levantó la mirada y le sonrió dulcemente.

— Solo recuerdo cuando éramos niños… cuando te solía perseguir por toda la aldea… y cuando tú me… — tragó saliva —…odiabas.

Garu frunció el ceño por la repentina y errada confesión de su novia, luego cerró los ojos y sonrío.

— Yo nunca te e odiado… Ni siquiera cuando éramos niños — abrió los ojos y miró de nuevo hacia el cielo.

La pelinegra arqueó una ceja y dijo:

— Entonces… ¿Por qué cuando te besaba y abrazaba, tu dabas muestras de desagrado? ¿Por qué siempre huías y escapabas de mí?

— ¡Je! — él ninja rió nerviosamente y se rascó la nuca con la mano derecha — Admito que era un poco cruel… pero como era un niño, no estaba pendiente de esas cosas. Mi objetivo principal para ese entonces era ser el mejor ninja y restaurar mi honor… Sin embargo, detrás de todas esas muecas de desagrado, tu siempre me gustaste — musitó esto último con un ligero rubor.

Pucca abrió los ojos sorprendida y lo miró perpleja. Esa confesión hizo que su corazón se acelerara y que sus mejillas se ruborizaran.

— ¿Yo… siempre te guste? — preguntó con las mejillas encendidas.

— Si, si para ese entonces no hubieras sido tan melosa y empalagosa… Tal vez hubiésemos sido novios — le respondió mirándola fijamente.

— Entonces… tú nunca me lo dijiste porque yo era muy fastidiosa ¿verdad? — concluyó la jovencita.

— Admito que eras un _poco_ fastidiosa — Pucca le dio un leve golpe en el brazo — Pero hubo veces en las que yo di muestras de quererte. Fueron pocas, pero algo fueron — le confesó el pelinegro.

— ¿A-si? — tartamudeó nerviosa — ¿Cuáles fueron esas muestras?

— Bueno, una vez quise dejarte una rosa en tu ventana, pero las cosas no resultaron como lo planee — comentó con voz impasible.

— ¡¿Qué tu qué? — preguntó realmente sorprendida.

El ninja miró al frente, cerró los ojos y se sonrojó levente.

— Había ensayado todo perfectamente, cuando era de noche y puse en marcha mi plan… puse a Mío como distracción para tu tío… pero el pobre solo recibió un gran golpe — rió suavemente —Y cuando deje la rosa en tu ventana… Fue Yany quien la vio, y pensó que se la había dejado Mío — una gota rodó por la cabeza del ninja.

Pucca estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

— Vaya… ahora que lo mencionas… recuerdo haber visto a Yany con una rosa varios días — ¿Esa fue la única muestra? — inquirió curiosa la jovencita.

— Por supuesto que no. Hubo también una vez en la que acepte tomarme una foto contigo… Y cuando tomaste mi mano… yo… me sonrojé y el corazón me empezó a latir aceleradamente — dijo el pelinegro cerrando los ojos con fuerza y ruborizándose violentamente.

— ¡Sí! ¡Lo recuerdo! — exclamó la chica con una amplia sonrisa — Pero luego llegaron todos a arruinar tan especial momento — dijo esto último haciendo una mueca.

Garu rió y otra gota resbaló por su cabeza.

— Pero recuerda que les diste una paliza a todos; y a la final terminamos saliendo los dos en las fotos.

Volviendo a recostar la cabeza en el hombro de Garu, Pucca comentó:

— Recuerdo una vez en la Ring-Ring usó a Dada para hacerlo pasar por ti — la pelinegra tenía un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos al recordar tan doloroso acontecimiento — Estaba totalmente destrozada… y cuando se iban a casar, apareciste tú y le quitaste a Dada su tonto disfraz. No sabía si sentirme molesta al darme cuenta que era otro de los sucios planes de Ring-Ring, o sentirme feliz porque llegaste tú a impedir esa boda y demostrar que no tenías ningún sentimiento hacia ella y mucho menos la intención de casarte.

El ninja notó lo nublado que estaban los ojos de su novia, quiso decir algo para impedir que llorara, pero Pucca continuó con su relato.

— Cuando terminamos de darle su merecido a Ring-Ring, recuerdo que me tendiste un ramo de flores, pero no pude evitar notar que lo hiciste a regañadientes — hizo un puchero — Aun así no me importó que lo hayas hecho de mala gana, con el simple hecho de que me hayas dado ese ramo, me di cuenta de que yo te importaba, aunque sea algo… — finalizó su relato levantando su mirada hacia Garu, notando como este veía el cielo de forma nostálgica.

— Me importabas muchísimo, el principal motivo por el que impedí esa boda fue por ti — bajó la mirada para ver a la pelinegra — No iba a dejar que esos tontos rompieran tu corazón — bufó — Y… lamento haberte dado el ramo a regañadientes, pero ya sabía cómo eras de empalagosa y ya daba por hecho que te me ibas a abalanzar para abrazarme y besarme.

La jovencita rió y se puso de rodillas frente a él.

— Entonces… tú has hiciste varias cosas para demostrarme lo que sentías y yo nunca me di cuenta… — él asintió — Y siempre hiciste esas muecas de desagrado porque yo era muy empalagosa y no te gustaba que yo fuera así — él volvió asentir.

— Bueno, menos mal, y ahora estoy más controladita y ya no te beso y te abrazo tan seguido como antes ¿no? — quiso saber la pelinegra.

— Digamos que sí. Ahora no eres tan empalagosa, y además a mí ahora ya no me molestan tus besos y tus abrazos, al contrario: me encantan — aclaró el ninja sonriendo pícaramente.

Pucca se sonrojó y no pudo evitar que él lo notara; inclinándose hacia ella coloco las manos en sus mejillas y levantó su rostro para que lo mirara, viéndola fijamente le preguntó:

— ¿Te estas ruborizando?

— Yo… bueno, no es común que me digas esas cosas y… — balbuceó aun sonrojada.

Garu sonrió de medio lado.

— Sabes perfectamente que ahora me encanta que te pongas "empalagosa" cuando estamos a solas — le susurró seductoramente, bajo sus manos hasta posarlas en su cintura.

La chica sonrió y ambos se levantaron del suelo.

— Pues me alegro mucho por eso — sonrió pícaramente y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

— Oye, una vez te regale una chupeta a pesar de que antes me hayas dejado el ojo morado — dijo el pelinegro cambiando y arruinando el tema.

Pucca rió y negó con la cabeza.

— Recuerda que te deje el ojo morado porque me habías dado un calcetín apestoso — le aclaró.

— ¡Creí que eso era lo que me pedias! — reprochó infantilmente el ninja.

— ¡Ya calla y bésame! — exclamó una ansiosa Pucca.

Garu reaccionó y estrechándola más por la cintura, se inclinó y obedeció a su novia.

Y allí bajo la luz de la hermosa luna, ambos jóvenes se besaron.

_FIN._

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Me encanta Pucca :) Asi que decidi subir esta historia en su honor *-*<p>

¿Se nota que soy nueva? Si esta es mi primera historia. Espero criticas constructivas para mejorar.

**Aclaraciones: Ninguna de esas "muestras" las invente.**

*****Garu realmente SI le regaló una rosa a Pucca, es de los episodios de Pucca Funny Love Stories, búsquenlo en Youtube, este episodio se llama: **Flower Delivery**.

*****Cuando se toman las fotos juntos y Garu se sonroja, es el episodio: **The Photo**.

*****¿Para qué decirlo? Me imagino que deben de saber que el episodio en el que Ring-Ring usó a Dada para hacerlo pasarlo por Garu es: **El no me ama**.

*****Y finalmente, el episodio en el que Garu le da una chupeta a Pucca es: **White Day**.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>


End file.
